twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Olympic coven
The Olympic Coven, better known as the Cullen family, is a clan of vegetarian vampires. It consists of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Jasper and Alice Cullen, Edward, Bella and Renesmee Cullen, as well as Emmett and Rosalie. They are known to be very loyal to each other (in the film they are shown each wearing a piece of jewelry featuring the 'Cullen' family crest: Jasper, Emmett and Edward each wear a wrist band, Alice wears a choker around her neck, Esme wears the bracelet, Rosalie wears a pendant, and Carlisle and Bella wear a ring). They currently live in Forks, Washington, which they have no plans of leaving, unless forced to. They form four couples: Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were all turned by Carlisle, Jasper by a vampire named Maria and Alice by an unknown one. Bella was turned by Edward, seconds after giving birth to their daughter Renesmee. After the Volturi, the Cullens are the second largest and most powerful vampire coven. History Early History Born in 1643 in England, Carlisle Cullen is the founder of the Olympic Coven. At a time when humankind believed in mythical creatures, he was tasked by his father to hunt evil creatures. He then found an actual coven of vampires and was bitten by one when he led a mob to kill them. He was repulsed when he realized what had happened to him, and he tried many ways to kill himself, unsuccessfully. He eventually found that he could survive without human blood but on animal blood. He traveled Europe and eventually found the Volturi. After staying with them for a few decades, he left because he was unwilling to go back on feeding on human beings. He eventually found his way to America, and became a doctor. In 1918, Carlisle was working night shifts in a Chicago hospital, when Spanish Influenza hit the city. Among the many people who were dying from it, there was a 17-year old boy named Edward Anthony Masen. After being unable to save his parents, Carlisle decided to turn him, partly out of loneliness and partly because Edward's mother asked him to do anything he could to save Edward. Some time later, Carlisle changed a young 26-year old woman named Esme Anne Platt to save her from dying after an attempted suicide. Carlisle and Esme fell in love and then got married. Carlisle later changed an 18-year old girl named Rosalie Lillian Hale after she was nearly killed by her drunken fiancée. He intended for her to be Edward's mate, but their relationship never advanced beyond that of siblings. Rosalie later found a young 20-year old man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear. Rosalie carried him for miles to Carlisle, who then changed him into a vampire. Emmett and Rosalie soon fell in love. After this, the Cullens moved to Forks, where they ran into a pack of shapeshifters led by Ephraim Black. The two groups signed a treaty, agreeing to a truce as long as the Cullens lived there. The Cullen family moved away from Forks some time after this. Two more vampires, 19-year old Mary "Alice" Brandon and 20-year old Jasper Whitlock, found the Cullens and joined them. Alice changed her surname Brandon to Cullen making her Alice Cullen and Jasper changed his surname Whitlock to Rosalie's surname of 'Hale', making him Jasper Hale, and out of the similarities in their appearance poses as her twin. This becomes their cover story while attending High School with humans. The Cullen family later found the Denali, another vegetarian coven, and stayed with them for a while. They eventually began to attract too much attention and the Cullens moved back to Forks. By this time, the Cullens were aware that Ephraim and his pack were dead, but still respected the treaty by staying away from La Push. ''Twilight'' Around this time, Edward fell in love with a young 17-year old human girl named Isabella Marie "Bella" Swan. Another coven of vampires came to Forks, and one of them, James, decided to hunt Bella. After a hectic chase, the Cullens killed James and saved her. Soon after this, the Cullens became aware that a new pack of wolves, led by Sam Uley had taken the place of Ephraim's. The truce between vampires and wolves was kept in place. ''New Moon'' After an incident at Bella's 18th birthday, moved up north and lived there for six months before finally moving back to Forks after Bella and Alice stopped Edward's suicide attempt for a misunderstanding. The Cullens agree to let Bella become one of them after graduation, except Edward and Rosalie. ''Eclipse'' Weeks before graduation, the Cullens found out an army of newborn vampires was being created in Seattle, and, on graduation day, they also discovered that Victoria was behind it, bent on revenge for James' death. After being abandoned by the Denalis, the Cullens approached the La Push wolves for help, managing to destroy both Victoria and her army. ''Breaking Dawn'' Bella and Edward eventually married. A few weeks later, Bella was shocked to discover that she was pregnant. This news caused a split in the La Push pack, and the Cullens welcomed the wolves on their side into their home. After a month, Bella gave birth to a daughter, Renesmee Cullen, almost dying in the process. Edward injected his venom into Bella seconds later, turning her into a vampire. Jacob Black imprinted on the baby, forcing the other wolves to declare peace with the Cullens, thus cementing the alliance between the two groups. Months later, the Denali Coven's member Irina saw Renesmee and mistook her for an immortal child, reporting her to the Volturi. After Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming, the Cullens spent the month looking for aid. Eventually, a group of witnesses, including the wolves of La Push, the remaining Denali, and other vampires from around the world, gathered to testify that Renesmee was not an immortal child; some also agreed to defend her if the Volturi refused to listen. Upon arrival to Forks, Aro was convinced that Renesmee was not a forbidden child vampire, and on the discovery of the strength of the Cullens and their allies, retreated with his whole coven. The Cullen group, however, realized that the Volturi had been disgraced, and that sometime in the future would probably attempt to avenge themselves for it. Members Olympic Coven Extension *'The Swan Family': Bella and Edward's marriage makes Charlie, as well as his ex-wife Renée, members of the Cullen family. Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee is the strongest link between the families, since they are connected by blood. Renée's new husband, Phil Dwyer, could also be considered an indirect family member. *'The Denali Coven': On the basis of their similar diet, the Denali Coven is considered a loyal extension of Carlisle's coven, calling themselves cousins. In Breaking Dawn, Tanya apologizes for not aiding the Cullens in the newborn army crisis and states that she and her mates are part of the Olympic Coven, too. The Denali coven consists of Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett; former members are the deceased Irina, Laurent, Sasha and Vasilii. *'The Quileute Tribe': Since Jacob Black imprinted on Renesmee, he becomes connected with the Cullen family. Sam states that since Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, she is part of their family as much as she is the Cullens'. This puts the Quileutes and the Olympic Coven on an extended family of a sort. Desired members *'Bree Tanner': Bree was a vampire created by Victoria for her newborn army. She surrendered during the battle between said army and the Cullen family. Carlisle considered taking her into the coven, but Jane ordered Felix to kill her, because she didn't comply with the vampire laws. Couples Known locations *Forks, Washington (current) *Denali, Alaska *Calgary, Alberta, Canada *Rochester *Appalachia *Chicago *Hoquiam *Seattle *Ithaca, New York *Wisconsin Note The Cullen family is called "Olympic Coven" by the Vampire Index of Breaking Dawn. Category:Major characters * Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner characters